This study proposes to advance the state of knowledge in experimental and clinical lung transplantation and focuses on the following objectives: 1) to improve and lengthen the period of successful lung graft preservation, 2) to determine factors which cause and prevent endothelial cell injury, 3) to determine the feasibility of lung transplantation in the presence of pulmonary hypertension, 4) to delineate factors which improve ciliary motility following lung preservation and grafting, and 5) to demonstrate that certain vasopressor drugs may cause damage to a lung graft and make it unsatisfactory for transplantation. Studies will be continued using rabbit arteries and veins, perfusing with autologous and homologous plasma after various periods of ischemia. Studies of ciliary motility following lung ventilation for varying periods with dry vs. humidified gases and in the ischemic lung after varying periods of time will be continued using the following 4 parameters for evaluation: 1) differential gas exchange by bronchopirometry, 2) light and scanning electron microscopic histologic changes, 3) differential surfactant production, and 4) ability to clear powdered tantalum dust from the bronchi as measured by serial chest X- rays. Dogs receiving intravenous epinephrine infusion will have lungs excised and compared to lungs removed from normal dogs to compare gas exchange by means of bronchospirometry.